Ego (Earth-199999)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Peter Quill (son); Numerous unnamed children (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Disembodied brain | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Celestial | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Ego evolved alone in the depths of space, gradually developing consciousness and growing to the size of a small planetary body. After countless millennia of being alone he became curious to see if any other life existed anywhere in the cosmos and created an avatar for himself which he could use to roam the galaxy. He eventually found life, but the discovery soon left him disappointed when those lifeforms he found proved to be relatively small and unimpressive, and caused him to adopt his goal of the Expansion: spreading himself over all planets until the only life in the universe was like himself. To this end, Ego's avatar would spread seeds from himself on planets with life, cultivating plants that would eventually supplant indigenous life when he was ready. He also set about mating with sentient beings to conceive children that might one day carry his genetic template and aid him in his task, for the Expansion required the energy of two Celestials. Ego procured the services of the Ravagers, specifically Yondu Udonta to retrieve these offspring, compensating him greatly and promising him the children would not be hurt to soothe his worries. However, when his children showed they did not inherit the power of a Celestial, Ego killed them and disposed of their bodies. On Earth he met and fell in love with Meredith Quill, a woman with whom he fathered a boy she named Peter. His attachment to her was so strong that he visited Earth several times. Eventually Ego realized that if he returned again, his attachment to Meredith would cause him to abandon his plot, To avoid this, he put a cancerous tumor in her brain and left for the last time. He could not bear to set foot on the planet again knowing that Meredith would not be there. When the time came for Yondu to retrieve his son, the Ravager's guilt finally got the better of him and caused him to renege on the deal, keeping the boy himself and leaving Ego to roam the galaxy for years in a fruitless search for Peter. He finally encountered his son when Peter and his ragtag group of outcast friends ran afoul of the Sovereign, and intervened to destroy the fleet of Sovereign drones that were hunting them. He introduced himself to the skeptical crew and convinced Peter to come with him and learn more of his heritage, to which Peter agreed, and Drax and Gamora volunteered to follow along. After bringing Peter and the others home, Ego spent time teaching his son of his origins and how he might one day control a vast power, but Gamora grew increasingly uneasy with the situation. Upon discovering a collection of skulls, and pressing Ego's empathic servant Mantis for information, Peter's friends learned that Ego had brought countless numbers of his children to him and had killed them when they failed to exhibit any of his Celestial powers. Ego meanwhile begins to influence Peter's mind, convincing him to abandon his humanity to instead be an all powerful god, and the only other living being in the universe that matters other than Ego himself. Ego soon found himself under attack when Peter's friends moved to end his monomaniacal plan. Ego comments about the tumor he planted in Meredith, breaking his hold on Peter. Harried further by the unexpected arrival of the rest of Peter's allies, Ego was forced to defend himself both on the surface and deep with his planetary form as the attackers probed deep within him to directly attack his core. Eventually the combined might of Peter and his friends won out over Ego's power, and they were able to plant a bomb and escape. The blast tore through him, killing him and ending his scheme. | Powers = Celestial Physiology: Ego is a Celestial being with vast supernatural power, capable of manipulating matter and energy to create avatars and a planetary shell around his one vulnerability; his core. *'Superhuman Condition': He has incredible amounts of physical strength and is almost invulnerable to physical trauma as he can regenerate his avatar with his mind alone. Celestial physiology is robust enough to directly handle an Infinity Stone without destroying themselves. *'Near-Immortality': He himself is a precursor to the first civilizations of the universe, such as the Asgardians and Dark Elves. He himself cannot be destroyed, unless the "Light of his Planet" emanating from the core is destroyed. *'Matter Manipulation': Ego can manipulate matter on a molecular level. He has absolute control over the molecules of his planet as well as can manipulate other kinds of matter as well. **'Planetary Form': His true form, a small planetary body, is under this control on a molecular level. **'Avatar Creation': Using his powers, Ego can form avatars that can explore the universe and interact with other life forms. These avatars are fully capable of reproduction, but require periodic returns to his main body to regenerate in the light of the planet to continue functioning. **'Self-Reconstitution': Ego can rapidly repair himself via molecular manipulation. **'Shape-Shifting': Ego can alter the structure of his avatars much like how he manipulates the matter of his planet, allowing him to take on any form. *'Energy Manipulation': Ego can project and manipulate light energy for various uses, offensive and otherwise. *'Biological Manipulation': Ego can alter and manipulate the biological and physiological functions of other life forms, notably placing a tumor within Meredith's head to kill her. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kurt Russell portrayed Ego's humanoid avatar in the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He is briefly played by David Hasselhoff while assuming his form. * In the comics, Peter Quill's father is Spartoi king J'son instead. | Trivia = * The cinematic rights for Ego the Living Planet were originally held by Fox. When the Deadpool crew had to ask Marvel Studios permission to use a version of the character Negasonic Teenage Warhead that eschewed essentially everything but the character's name, Marvel agreed in exchange for regaining the rights to use Ego. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эго (199999) Category:Celestials Category:Disembodied Brains Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Planets Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Transmutation